


Before Sunrise

by beforeclocks



Series: Drabble 123 [8]
Category: Nathan Barley (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 04:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beforeclocks/pseuds/beforeclocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the morning</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before Sunrise

As Dan wakes, he can feel a body pressed against his and soft hair tickling his neck. He guesses that Jones must've crawled into bed with him, after he'd finished whatever mix he was working on.

Dan shifts, so he's sitting slightly upright. Jones stirs and Dan freezes. The younger man looks up at him blearily, blinks twice, and then drops his head back down into Dan's lap. Dan chuckles and hears Jones grunt in an annoyed response. 

Dan strokes Jones' hair, pulling the strands through his fingers, until the sun begins to peak through the gap in the curtains.


End file.
